Rebirth: New Lines!
by shadowclone076
Summary: Sequel to 'Rebirth: What Logic'. Two friends are sent into the Naruto universe from strange (but clever) Logic. Even so, while one tries to save the story plot, the other messes up important events, thus causing New lines to form. Old events will have new outcomes, but will they all be good? (DEDICATED AUTHOR)
1. Chapter 1

Shadowclone076

If you are new to this, do not fret, I will be explanatory, and if you aren't new, it will just let you refresh your Rebirth knowledge. I told you I wouldn't be gone long! I **CANT** leave you hanging. On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

XXX

**Mac POV**

Walking back to the Mist village was Mac, but his real name in this universe is Jin, but he refuses to use a name that isn't his. You see, he is from our world, died in a chase, fell from an office complex onto the street below. I may be going fast, so let's begin from the beginning.

He was reborn into the Naruto universe by some crazy luck (or the latter) and happened to be somebody who was not supposed to make a big splash in the series. But when his memories from his past life came to him, he exploited his Naruto knowledge to go from dying in the academy to just sucking (It's an improvement.)

Eventually he went on a mission and had his eye stolen by a crazy kid, who later is found out to having been manipulated by a 'curse mark'. When he was reunited with his best friend from his past life (died at the same time he did), he immediately vowed to be an awesome help, but was slightly envious seeing as how he ended up being 'Sasuke'. But because of their existence, he was named Ichi instead, and even ripped from his family from a young age. The reason is as of yet, unclear.

Despite all the chaos, Mac takes to it like a duck to water, loving the madness, but hating the quiet moments. So as he walks back to his village with his team of Yumi (AKA Rainbow brow, uses drunken fist and fire jutsu) and Rikku (Girl, AKA EMO, uses dark Genjutsu assisted by mushroom spores and unknown Kekegenkai) he plots his escape to a more fun group.

_(For newcomers, Mac is the guy in the profile pic, Hideo is the ninja, and Ichi's pic is on Fictionpress)_

"This is so fukking dull!" Mac says, winding his arm.

"We will get there in one more day, you'll survive." Says his sensei, AKA, dust cloud sensei.

"I wouldn't be so sure!"

And unknown figure leaps from the treetops down in front of the group.

"What fun, more bandits, you picked the wrong group, bitch!" Says Yumi, ducking into a fighting stance.

The 'bandit' stands up fully, showing that she is not in a battle stance. If it weren't for the leather armour, dual daggers in the belt and black hood, she would have come off as a messenger and not a bandit.

"Look, I am not a bandit, but I will take that sword, JIN!" Says the girl, pointing at Jin/Mac's epic long sword.

"No way! This is my baby! You're gonna have to rip it from my cold dead carcass!" Mac says, hugging his sword close to himself.

"You leave me no choice." The 'bandit' draws her daggers and lunges for Mac, but is intercepted by Yumi's kunai, and is followed up by a kick, sending her stumbling backwards.

"Only I get to kill Mac!" Shouts Yumi.

"Yeah! Hey, what?" Mac says.

"You don't understand! That sword doesn't belong to Jin! He stole it! I am merely trying to return it!"

"What could you possibly gain from that!?" Shouts Mac.

"I was hired to retrieve it!"

The girl lunges again, but makes a handsign.

"Ninja Art; Fire Mist!"

A red cloud of flames surround everyone, causing everyone to scream and panic about the pain, all except Rikku, who stares down the girl. Both look at each other with serious gleams.

"Genjutsu is impossible on me. But you are another story." Says Rikku.

Rikku points her arm at the girl, and then slowly lifts her index finger at her.

The girl senses the coming attack, and swiftly dodges the mushrooms that were carried by the gust of wind.

'Very clever, distract the person with slight hypnotic signs in the hand, and with the other, send a mushroom spore with the wind. It is amazing that he can manipulate the wind.' Thinks the girl.

Rikku uses both hands, closed fists, opening slowly, dispelling the spores from her hands slowly, as they remain invisible to the eyes in their small quantity.

The girl dodges the wind movements, refusing to fall under a 5 senses Genjutsu (most powerful, second only to Tsukuyomi)

The girl makes hand signs.

"Fire style; Flame plume!"

A flame wall is made in front of the girl, burning the spores, killing the plant molecules. She immediately throws a kunai at Mac's back, dislodging the swords strap and causing it fall to the ground. She tosses shuriken and smoke bombs, making a ninja escape.

"Damnit!" Rikku closed her eyes in frustration.

XXX

How is that!? An unknown girl appears who claims that she is just retrieving a stolen sword, Mac's sword. Is it the truth? And how will the already the already sucky Mac get on without his sword? Let's find out next chapter, now its Ichi's turn!

XXX

I woke up abruptly. I checked my calendar; it was the day Jariya would show up. I planned on tagging along, explaining Naruto's condition if necessary. I was in 'my' old room. I decided to move into the abandoned Uchiha Complex.

I left in search of Naruto, and instead found Asuma and Kurenai at a coffee shop…I know how this ends.

They started to talk to Kakashi, so that means that the shop over there must be.

I jumped from my hiding spot, dashing for the shop, keeping an eye open for any escape routes.

I ripped open the curtains, but they weren't there.

"Well hi there, Ichi, care to tell me why you are in such a rush?" Kakashi did his eye smile.

"Have you seen Naruto?" I know why they are here, and last time I had to get beat up. It is necessary.

"Oh? He is speaking to Jariaya.

I gotta hurry!

"…or maybe Ichi would like to get some special training."

"Yes, would!" I say out of breath.

"No way! I had dibs!" Naruto complained.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ichi, you wouldn't be interested in this trip anyways." Jariya says.

"You don't have to train me, but I am going with."

"Yeah, you better not mess up my training Ichi!" Naruto says, crossed arms.

Jariya looks at me for a moment.

"I know." I whisper.

"Ok, that settles it, I will take both of you with me."

XXX

Ok, that was a biggie, if you are confused, then I failed in my objective of letting new readers feel welcome. I don't want to rely on having you read 40'000 words in total to get here. So I tried to make a shortcut. However, if you are ok, WELCOME! You are what will keep this wheel turning. I don't let my readers down. I am dedicated, even if it's a junk chapter that I have to upload  
>(sorry for those. ^_^')<p>

(Update times: 1-2 week)


	2. Chapter 2 Persistance

Shadowclone076

The last chapter was not the best intro to the next series, I forgot the first rule about writing, be annoyingly specific. I apologise and it will never happen again. On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

XXX

**Mac POV**

"How the hell did you fight so well? I saw everything through the fire mist!" Mac shouts.

"You misunderstand; I was merely manipulating the wind. I just put some spores into it. What I do not understand is that you were not able to deduce that mist is a vapour. The vapour is water. Fire and water cancel each other out, so it is not a possible combo. I am smart, not powerful." States Rikku.

The Mac Team stand next to a ravine, surrounded by forest.

"What about, my sword? We are gonna go find it right?" Mac looks wide eyed.

"The girl is gone, so is any chance of finding her, we have no sensory type ninja on our team." States Rikku.

Yumi and dust-cloud sensei wake up, and Dusty says;

"Not neccisarily; that is what I specialised in."

"Well guess who finally found a use!" Mac groans.

"If we are going to find that girl, we have to follow her by the tracks and loose chakra. I doubt any other ninja came through this route." States Dusty.

"Wait, are we really going to waste time trying to find Mac's sword?" Yumi says.

"Yumi, that sword is what kept me alive this long. If we don't find it, I might not last much longer. We both know that I have no ninjutsu skills or genjutsu skills. It was my ace in the hole, my weapon, my only ability." Mac says, softly. He slumps on a rock and stares off…

**Flashback!**

Around this time, Mac was still only 8 years old, he looked similar to what he does now (Profile pic), but he wore a loose blue headband without a symbol and his pants was really baggy, classic anime style.

Somewhere in the fire kingdom, there is a temple, loosely guarded only because there are rumours to be ghosts and demons inside. Of course, because people did disappear when they entered, the lord decided that it was to be off limits.

But Mac was curious!

Mac sneaks over at night, creeping easily past the two sleeping guards. He climbed the old wall and fell into the old decrepit yard. The classic Japanese architecture was incorporated everywhere, but there were holes in the paper walls and even in the wooden walls.

Mac walked up to the front door, not afraid in the least, but instead fascinated by the old house.

The floor broke.

Mac used his ninja agility! He fell face first into the floor.

He got up slowly and dusted himself off. He was in the basement of the Pagoda. He walked through the dark basement, using matches to light the way. The basement was square, with stairs going up in one corner and at the end of the basement was a statue of some kind of Buddha. It was placed in a cut away part of the wall (here is a doodle: _,-,_ )

Mac walked up and touched one of the hands.

The statue fell through the floor.

Mac anime sweat. He jumped down the hole, hoping he wasn't leaping to his doom.

He fell on a huge pile of dust and then wheezed.

When the dust settled, he sees a sword stand. The kind that has the sword and sheathe suspended above each other. On the stand stood a sword, and a cool one at that!

Mac looked at the sword, expecting it to trigger some traps or even make the place blow up.

Mac walked up to the sword and read the runes along the broad blade:

'_Dragon fire'_. The rest was illegible.

Mac smiled and picked up the sword. He then simply left, climbing up the walls with kunai, Spiderman style.

When he left the building, he felt as if the sword breathed. He looked at the sword in his hand and saw it was glowing a faint blue, turning red. He also felt as if he was being ever so slowly drained.

He left it to the logic that when he adds chakra to the blade, it becomes sharper and stronger. Simple and strong.

He then went on to pass the mist exam, mostly because of his human shield strategy. And because the sword cut through every defence that was put up. Armour was cut through. Swords were broken, and chakra walls were dissipated.

He was known as Jin, the cowardly ninja (and by few, the sword's only ninja)

**Flashback**

"It seems that you have bonded with an inanimate object, but I never knew the sword was that strong." States Rikku.

"You know, with you getting that chakra hogger when you were a kid; maybe that was what messed up your chakra systems!" Said Yumi.

"Your story did state that there were illegible runes, maybe it was locked underground for a reason." Said Dusty.

"Look, we both know I am an awesome swordsman! So we have to get it back!"

"Ok, let's go get it." Yumi says."

"What, really?" Mac says.

"You make a fair point; you would probably die soon if we don't find it." Yumi says.

"Even though you are wrong, I just wanna to get moving!" Mac says.

XXX

More on Mac, his story develops! Now from an original plot to a plot twist! Next chapter. Follow so I know there are readers to this new series. Romance will be incorporated soon, I have made twists and plans, so be prepared. The theme song for this series is '**Ambulance by my chemical romance**'. If you have a big imagination, you will really enjoy piecing together the lyrics with the story. Shadow out!

(Update times: +-1 week)


	3. Chapter 3 Improvise

Shadowclone076

This is how much I care, to go up to a lecturer and ask to borrow their laptop to type this chapter! I am not familiar with this writing format, so mind the errors. (Theme song for this arc is...already stated before! It is there!)On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"Demon Talking"

XXX

(Ichi) POV

Ichi walked alongside Jiraya with Naruto in tow. Jiraya was suspiciously glancing at Ichi and supposedly it was because of the 'I know' comment. That saying can mean a lot of things in this world. Naruto continuously looked at Ichi, curious about whether Ichi was in a good or bad mood. Sometimes he was unexplainably cool, but other times he was just an ass.

"Ok Ichi, spill it! Why are you coming with us if you aren't gonna train? Are you gonna tell this guy about that thing? Or is it some other thing 'you know'?" Naruto said bluntly and suddenly.

"First of all, I am not some guy, I am one of the legendary sanin. Second, If its about Naruto's fox form, I know. I discovered this when I removed the seal Orochimaru planted on him. I believe it has something to do with the seal merging their chakra at an unstable rate."

Before Ichi has a chance to reply-

"What? You know? Then why are you still agreeing to help me?" Naruto shouts, shocked.

"What? You think a tiny Nine Tails can scare me? HAHAHA!" Jiraya laughs smugly.

Ichi notices that Naruto is smiling, full of wonder. Jiraya then directs his attention to Ichi.

"I know that you recently learned of your true heritage. How your last name isn't Ukemi, but rather Uchiha. I hope you are not planning to take revenge." Jiraya says sagely.

"I am amazed, I didn't have to say a word and you already found the right path. But that was not the know I was talking about..." Ichi states in a knowing tone.

Jiraya, perplexed by Ichi's hidden meanings, suddenly has a great realisation that shows on his face. Ichi nods to that face.

"You already started reviving your clan?! CAN I WRITE ABOUT IT?!" Jiraya says loudly.

"WHAT? NO! I know the truth... About Itachi." Ichi says fast at first, then slowly says the rest.

Jiraya loses his perv face with notebook combo immediately as he has the real realisation.

Poor little confused Naruto looks in between the two, not knowing what a word between them meant, them speaking in code wasn't helping.

"Hey! I wanna know too!" Naruto shouts!

"Why tell me about the fact you know such information? You do know I will do everything in my power to protect the leaf, right?!" Jiraya states, moving into a slightly more aggressive stance.

"I do not blame the entirety of the leaf, only one person, but he will meet an honorable end (at my blade...)." Ichi states, ignoring Naruto.

Naruto, knowing that both these people know his secret, let his transformation jutsu *poof*, and he was Fox naruto again.

"Look at me! I am the most interesting thing now!" Naruto jumps around, truly acting like a kit (Kid fox).

Suddenly, a plop is heard, and it sounds like something fell out of a tree.

The trio leave to discover-

XXX

Ok, That is both up to your opinion, and my buddies opinion. Now it is Mac's Turn again, I have noticed my chapters with Mac get more views!

XXX

Team Mac jumps from tree to tree, following a trail that may not last long. Whoever this girl was, she coverd her tracks well, but the tracks she made while trying to cover her tracks allowed the dusty sensei to trace her. Like making footprints when you go to get rid of them.

Mac was thinkin back to the preliminaries, how after his fight with Neji, that he lost, how he was still able to stand, let alone feel minimal effects. Could it be because he is from earth? A planet where chakra is not neccesary for survival? Had it not been for the sword warping his chakra, he might have actually taken damage from the 64 palm technique.

Of cource, he was interrupted by rain, which was common in the land of waves.

"Crap! We are not stopping till we find my sword!" Mac shouts.

However, Dusty states,

"If we keep searching in this rain, we could very easily fall into a trap. And we haven't rested for 2 straight days! Your eagerness is your downfall."

"Fuck that, you guys can rest, I am gonna fetch my sword!" Mac shouts in frustration.

Rikku sends spores on the wind and knocks Mac out instantly.

"Do not worry, his dreams will be pleasant, but he will not awaken for at least 3 hours." Rikku says.

Little later

"Rikku, I have been meaning to ask you some stuff, what are your abilities? We know about the genjustu spores and wind control. But it takes more than genjutsu to pass the mist genin exams." Says dusty as he builds a fire in a open sided cave.

"I can turn my chakra into gold with my kekegenkai, but it taxes me severly, and my usability in battle will decrese by over 93%. I merely caused every opponent I faced in the exam to fall to the ground screaming. Those who wore filtration systems were a bit harder, but I used basic genjutsu on them."

"Woah! You sure are talking a lot more R!" Says drunk Yumi, who only started paying attention now.

"Friends talk to one another, so I speak about what I know."

Mac awakes, well, half - awakes, rocketing upright.

"WILLPOWER BITCHES!" Mac immediately falls anime style to the floor, like a slingshot.

"Well, we at least know he stays stubborn in the face of idiocy."

XXX

This chapter was short due to time limit by lecturer, so I basically copies off my notes. It won't be bad again, the PC's will be back online in a short while! Your support dose wonders for keeping this thing going!

(Update times: when PC's are fixed, will improvise again though.)


	4. Chapter 4 Who Are You?

Shadowclone076

Hello! I have returned and the PC's are online again! You may look forward to a very logically twisted and hilarious story as always. I feel I should first say thank you to my beta, who supplied some ammo for this arc and even some future arcs (if it reaches that far, the pace is good so far!) On To the Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

XXX

Mac swings he sword, striking hundreds of ninja at once, sending waves out with each wave. He spreads his arms and brings them down, summoning down the very heavens in a fiery explosion!

Mac wakes up!

He sees that he is being carried, and by a girl too! He shifted only enough to see who this girl was.

It was Rikku. And what he was busy grasping was not padded handle grip.

"Whoa!" Mac almost falls out of the tree, but is kept from falling by the grip.

"You were still asleep when we the rain stopped, so I had to carry you. And you must have had very good dreams; you wouldn't stop punching the air in front of you." Rikku states, still looking ahead. They were tree hopping.

"Apparently she was too exhausted to keep covering her tracks, so we haven't lost a trail. It must be the sword."

"NO! I don't care what you say! That sword has NEVER made me weaker! Fuck chakra, I don't need it!" Mac shouts!

He falls off of Rikku.

"Look, the evidence is clear, you can only do two jutsu, you have little to no chakra and you always fight sloppy with that sword!" Yumi says.

Mac looks at the team, betrayed, and then says, "Then why are you helping me get it back?"

Everyone smiles (Rikku sort of) "Because you love that sword, regardless of what it does to you."

Mac looks caught off guard.

"It is clear that if we don't get it back, then you will get it back. So we will do so together." Dusty sensei says.

The group begins to walk again, Mac shuffles after them. 'Dammit! They are making it hard for me to betray them!' Mac thinks.

"**I thought you weren't going to go through with that." Hideo says.**

'I have to, stuff has to happen, and didn't see a guy named Jin do anything significant in the series, so I can do what I want.'

"**Oh, by the way, I fixed up your chakra systems a bit, things get boring in here."**

'Hey, stay out of there!'

"**Calm down! I took off my shoes…Anyways, I put up some walls so that sword won't get through again, they are right you know, it's a parasite."**

'Look, that parasite is a sword, still with me? That grows, keep listening, THAT GROWS WITH CHAKRA! I CUT THOUGH SO MANY DEFENSES WITH IT! LIKE YOUR WATER SHIELD AND THAT ONE GUYS ARM!'

"**I will admit, it was impressive that you cut through water that dense, but it skill drains you. According to my inspection, you are supposed to have mid genin chakra, right now it is going up from civilian level."**

'Wait, what about spy missions? I can use it there!'

"**Look, all I wanted to say was, you can choose either chakra or that sword or chakra, you can't have both."**

'When has a fight ever been won with cha-…ok, I guess I will try things Lee style!'

"**Even Lee has chakra."**

"Shut up."

"Ok, didn't think you could hear us at this distance." Dusty says.

"Wait, what?"

**Ichi POV**

"I don't recognise that outfit, what about you Jiraya?" I say.

Jiraya admires the fallen girls outfit. It being a bandit's outfit, certain parts are off at to allow easier manoeuvring. In this case, it was a reason for Jiraya to write up a storm in his book.

"Ok, Naruto, help me carry her to some shade, and maybe we should tie her up too?"

"I agree with you completely Ichi!" I didn't want to look behind me at what Jiraya's facial expression was when he said that.

"Why do you think she fell?" Naruto said, grabbing the legs as I grabbed the shoulders and lifted.

"I don't know, maybe she saw a **giant of guy**!" I said sarcastically. Very Sasuke move.

"Oh." Naruto said simply.

We laid her against the tree, and I poured some water into her mouth. I saw this work in movies, maybe it works in Anime?

"*Splurt!* WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? DROWN ME?" She shouted, and she began to stand up.

"Uh, sorry?" I said. I then noticed the sword on her back. It was Mac's sword.

"Sorry, but where did you perhaps get that sword?"

She gave me a look, and then said, "Please, return the sword." She fell to the ground again, unconscious this time.

The trees were suddenly windier. Ninja were coming in this exact direction.

I readied myself into a fighting style, Naruto got ready too, but Jiraya was not concerned in the least. I guess there is only so much sage in him, he is still Jiraya.

We looked into the trees, waiting for what threats may appear from them.

!

XXX

HAHAHAHA! I love doing that! I know that you will be back next time when I do that! HAHA! Sorry for being such a spoiler, I just had a ton of help from my Beta, Animewatcher, so send her some credit for this piece too, she didn't just edit, she also helped a lot! Join the team if you want, just hit Fav and send in OC villains or hero's to play a short part in some custom arcs!

P.S. Its officialy the Tsunade Arc.

(Update times+- 1 week)


	5. Chapter 5 Roar of A Fox!

Shadowclone076

**One for the money by Escape the fate**. I recommend you listen to this song during the events that are about to happen. I was planning on saving it for the Zetsu wars, but who knows if I will get that far. On To The Story.

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, just open another tab.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

XXX

The group waits impatiently for the coming ambush, prepared and waiting. The very earth may tremble as they have a sanin on their team.

A cloaked team arrives, hidden in the shadows of the trees. The group see Laela and go wide eyed.

"You will pay for your attack. That girl would never attack unless provoked." a big one says.

The number of people hiding in the area was unknown, the shadows were masterfully used.

"I see you have a sanin with you, but he is the unimpressive one. We will have him fight our boss. You however will die by our hands! DEMON!" simultaneous kunai are heard drawn.

"Naruto, don't let your guard down!" Ichi says. 'Just our luck. We should have just left her here.'

Their location wasn't exactly a fighting location either. It was the place where Naruto was supposed to get a curse for playing with bells. Good times…

"LOOK OUT!" Naruto pushed me away from a hail of kunai.

'There may have been at least 10-13 of those guys. A mob of ninja!' though Ichi, summoning his flame elemental blade. (He doesn't have a creature summon, he summons different elemental blades)

"Hold nothing back Naruto!" Ichi said, dropping into a rapid strike stance, more for speed than damage.

Jariya was nowhere to be seen. They were suddenly alone to fight alone.

"GO!" Ichi dashed into the trees.

**Mac POV**

Mac dashed way faster now knowing that the girl was probably out of steam. That sword could take all your chakra from experience, but Mac doesn't need chakra. Fortunately, because that leech sword was gone, he could use a lot of chakra again! He could probably do THAT jutsu again!

Hideo had put up some walls this time, so maybe it was an upgrade? Being able to do jutsu AND use that sword! Speaking of which…

'Hideo, you still alive?'

"…"

'Hideo?!'

"…"

"HIDEO!?" Animals scatter.

"**WHAT?!"**

'Oh, so you still live?'

"**What is it?"**

'What do you do when I am not speaking to you?'

"**Watching my new favourite show, 'Mac`s Past!'"**

'Oh, why is it so good?'

"…**You were one bad cop…"**

'Hey, once you punch a crook and NOT go to jail for assault, you want to beat more people up!'

"**And the fights are interesting too!"**

'Hold that thought.'

Mac plow's his fist into a shadowy figure's face.

'Sorry, got some ninja on my fist.'

Mac came to a stop, looking at a fierce battle between fox Naruto shadow clones and now visible bandits.

'FOX NARUTO!'

Mac launched himself from his spot, punching another unsuspecting ninja bandit.

He then gets hit with the butt end of a sword, falling to the ground in a heap.

Ichi fights desperately, focusing more on dodging than striking accurately.

He fly's through some seals and creates a fire ball on his hand. He extends his hand out to the guy who was wildly slashing at him, blasting him with a fiery cero. One down, many to go.

The sounds of battle echo through the forest, not even the slightest silence survives. Naruto leaps through the trees with humanlike movements. He fights with unpredictable attacks, occasionally landing blows.

Shadow clones are steadily taken out, Naruto getting cut on his wrists and sides. Ichi loses his headband, it being cut off. He receives a long slash on his chest. The duo is losing.

Jiraya suddenly appears, in a fierce battle with a guy standing on the back of a …giant clam…

"Lions mane!" Jiraya attacks the shell, but little effect is made.

"You will not win! You will regret hurting one of our finest ninja!"

Jiraya, looking tired, bites his hand, but Ichi jumps out of his clash and shouts "Wait, don't!"

Jiraya stops and looks puzzled. He turns and looks stressed out about the situation. He wipes the blood on his sleeve, and starts to make a rasengan.

Ichi charges a chidori, hoping to take out as many of the ninjas as possible with it.

He gives one final sword slash and dispels the sword. Out of the smoke, Ichi runs, chidori charged and ready.

He cuts through his opponent. Non-lethal, but enough.

He runs to the shell, throws his arm out at it, and makes a dent, a crack more like it.

"YOU!" the clam uses tentacles to whack Ichi. K.O.

Jiraya sees the crack and smiles. He dashes to the crack, and throws himself at it, forcing the issue!

The shell breaks at that point, and immediately dispels the clam.

The boss falls to the ground, ungracefully at that.

"It was to be expected, you cannot beat a sanin. I am honoured to meet my end at the hands of one." Says the Boss, on his knees, very samurai like.

Jiraya gives him a look, and says, "What connection do you have to that girl?"

The boss stays still, "She is my daughter. (NOT EVERY CHARACTER IN NARUTO IS AN ORPHAN!)"

"Well, you should know that we didn't hurt her a single bit, I inspected her, and it is only chakra exhaustion." Jariya says sagely.

"But why did you not say so sooner? You maimed four of my men! And all of the rest are hurt!" The boss says suddenly, full of anger and not humility.

"You attacked us on an assumption; it is your burden to blame."

The boss gets up, walks past Jiraya and picks up the sword that Laela was carrying with her.

"This mission is a failure; we will leave this sword here." Said the boss.

Laela immediately wakes up, sees the carnage and the sword on the floor.

"Dad, what happened?" Laela says.

XXX

Be harsh in judgement, my knack for fight scenes has decreased a bit. I take full responsibility, but the parts that were awesome are what out weights the bad! I highly recommend you listen to the song and piece the lyrics. It's your imagination, so it's always in HD.

(Update times: +-1 week)


	6. Chapter 6 In Between

Shadowclone076

I personally enjoy reading song fics, but the vast majority of people seem to hate the guts out of them. My mistake, I will limit the use of songs in books. (I cannot promise so void them, they were incorporated into my plans early on). On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, just open another tab.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"Demon Talking"

XXX

The group of 'bandits' leave quickly, fearing the approach of the cloning fox demon.

"We had better go on; we don't want to attract even more attention than we already have." Said Jariya.

Ichi didn't argue. 'That was strange, this never happened in the original series…'

Ichi walked slowly alongside Naruto, lost in thought and unconsciously within attack distance (Ichi kept his distance at first, to be Sasuke like.) He unconsciously knew that he could trust Naruto not to attack.

Naruto on the other hand was too tired to put the henge up again, so he was leaning forward while he walked. As soon as he noticed that Ichi was 'in' the group, he was also sent into thought.

"Ok, who wants to rest at the next hot spring?" Jariya stated excitedly.

When neither responded, he looked disappointed. "Ok, I guess we keep going then."

Naruto and Ichi snapped out of it immediately, shouting "NO! WAIT!" Now running to catch up.

Mac POV

'Ungh, My aching head…' Mac saw his sword resting on a rock not too far in front of him.

'My sword…IT'S ALIVE!'

**"Ok, that was random."**

'Think about it! There was a huge battle here not long ago, and I was heroically taken down!'

**"Yeah…"**

'Aaand, I woke up just now, so they didn't kill me for some reason. And NOBODY would leave a sword that awesome on a rock. IT FOUGHT OFF THE BANDITS!'

**"'This is too much.' Ok, if it was alive, why hasn't it spoken to you before?'"**

'Heh, you idiot, swords don'thave mouths.'

**"…It's amazing you are still alive, you know that right?"**

'That's what I am saying! The sword saved me!'

Mac stood up and jumped for the sword and he unexpectedly grabbed it off the rock very easily. There was no special event or magical portal or anything. 'Naruto (the series) is supposed to be more interesting than this.'

Mac then returned to his team, finding them looking the old fashioned way.

'…Is it just me or is today really awkward? They are ninja! Why do they need to look that way?'

**"This time, you can figure it out yourself. I'm amazed I held onto my sanity this long!" Hideo continues ranting for a bit more.**

"Hey guys! I got my sword back!" Mac said with a huge smile on his face, smug that he didn't have to rely on his team for once. (…)

Rikku quickly ninja tackled Mac to the ground, saying menacingly "Where is Jin?" Holding a kunai to his thought.

"Whoa! Easy with the grip there! You can break the boys like that, this ground isn't 100% polyester you know!"

Rikku twists his wrist. "Where…Is…JIN!"

Mac started freaking out. "Ahh! Ok ok! I am not Jin, I AM MAC! It was me that stole you shrooms and ate them thinking they were some kind of trail mix! That was also the reason I was really happy and sloppy the next morning, Yumi didn't give me any of her alcohol. And I also drew pictures of yo-"

Rikku slapped a hand over Macs mouth, red cheeked at the secrets she may have just learned. Yumi however was being barely restrained by Dusty sensei, looking similar to a rabid cat.

She slowly let him up, and even gave him a black handkerchief. "When did you increase your chakra to this degree? Enough to have that sword on your back?" Rikku said, back to gothic interrogation.

"Oh, I put up a wall so it can't drain me dry like the last time."

Hideo mentally punches Mac's brain.

Rikku nods, saying "impressive, I didn't think you could pull it off at all. I apologize for attacking you."

'Oh yeah, got some points in that department.'

**"I look forward to the results of the other department."**

Yumi took her turn at attacking Mac. It didn't end quickly. Not. At. All.

XXX

Ok, another chapter to close the gap that was made by this filler. I hope there are some Itachi fans in the audience, cause the plans include him and a lot of screen/read time. Below I will put some songs that I dug up. Listen to them if you want, it is purely optional, but I wrote these chapters with them in mind.

(Update times +-1 week)

Warning! If You are a genius, you will predict plot parts!

Raised by wolves by Falling in reverse: Prediction for Mac (if you care to decode it)

The Westerner by Falling in reverse: Mac's Theme song (Every damn lyric! (His head anyways))

Surrender the night by My chemical romance: Romance element (you may be getting an idea)

Sink or Swim by Falling in Reverse: I plan to end it all with this song (Yes, it happens!)

That's all the appetite I can wet without giving you too much. Review!


End file.
